Abandon Elrios
by LadiesOfBlood
Summary: A new society is born after the recreation started. Now the gang have been captured as they were hiding from this society. What is the card game that these myths seem to be playing? What will their cards do? Can I go through this story without killing off a main character? Can I keep this about Raven and Rena? Pairings Raven x Rena, Elsword x Eve, and Aisha x Chung.
1. Chapter 1

**Kiro: **Hey I have a story for you guys!

**Elsword: **Heck yea! Elsword & Eve!

**Kiro: **This story is going to be about Raven & Rena.

**Eve: **Kiro your sly tricks do not fool me.

**Chung: **Anyway you think anyone is going to read your garbage?

**Rena: **No character deaths or character injuries! I want to live!

**Raven: **Yea Kiro you always want to kill Rena.

**Kiro: **Rena so sweet her death makes more climax in story. But I'll try not to kill anyone this story. Injuries will happen though!

**Elsword: **I got this part Kiro :3

**Classes:**

**Eve: Code Nemesis**

**Elsword: Infinity Sword **

**Rena: Wind Sneaker**

**Raven: Veteran Commander**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser**

**Aisha: Void princess**

_**Chapter 1: To give**_

"Raven!" Rena screams stretching her hand to reach his.

"Please let us go!" Aisha screams as she kicks and squirms.

The screaming, the pleading seemed endless. It echoed throughout their minds even after they were arrested. The males and girls were split up into appropriate holding camps. After the camps they will be marked and sent in to the city. What happens after that is unwritten.

Eve slapped the doctor who attempted to grab a strand of her hair. It flowed all the way down her back and is curly at the end of the hair. Her hair is white as snow, her eyes as yellow as sunshine, she's wearing black dress with hints of pink and white in it.

Aisha sat on an old bench waiting for her check up. She scanned the area with her royal purple eyes. Her hair styled in pigtails, as purple as her eyes. Aisha was dressed in a very revealing outfit, tube top, and tight skirt. She chuckled as she heard Eve slap the doctor again.

Rena was standing by the bench Aisha is sitting on. Her haired flowed as it shined in the light, even though it's mostly blonde, hints of green are found through it. Her eyes glowed in verde, which is Spanish for green. She's wearing her people's traditional Wind sneaker outfit.

After their painful and violating check up, they meet in ally in between old house buildings. The camp used to be a neighborhood until the _recreation_ started. They all touch heads in a circle as they hug. Rena gave a gentle smile as they stop hugging.

"A total of forty soldiers." Eve informs.

"We've took down more." Aisha reassures as she grabs her forearm, it hurts from all the shots.

"Continue please." Rena requests.

"If they have a chance they will alert the camp to the west of here. It will take that camp ten minutes before they can reach here." Eve goes on to say.

"We just can't let them do that then." Aisha says with a smirk.

"Agreed." Rena and Eve say in unison.

They exit the meeting and go to mess hall. The food looked like white throw up. Eve sniffs the food then added salt and it turned a dark white in that area. After the guard takes his eye off her she tosses their food out the window. She informs her comrades it is poisoned.

They leave and explore looking for emergency exits and escape routes just in case things go bad. After a while it gets dark and their forced into their holding rooms. They each sleep in different room houses. They each dream of someone from their past asking them what are they willing to give. Now rewind our story to the beginning once more.

"Raven!" Rena screams stretching her hand to reach his.

"Please let us go!" Aisha screams as she kicks and squirms.

The screaming, the pleading seemed endless. It echoed throughout their minds even after they were arrested. The males and girls were split up into appropriate holding camps. After the camps they will be marked and sent in to the city. What happens after that is unwritten.

The boys kick and bang as they ride in the van away from their female companions. They stared at their handcuffs intensely looking for possible opening or weakness. Their weapons had been taken from them when the E.C.U. invaded their safe house.

"Hey Els!" Raven yells to Elsword.

"What!" The red haired knight snapped at the dark haired sword man.

"Twist." Was all he said as he showed him his hands were unbound.

They all twisted their wrist as Raven had instructed. Then they pulled and the handcuffs fell off. They did the same to their feet shackles. They attack the window and scream and yell, in the guards concern they pull over to restrain the team. However this is what they wanted.

As soon as the doors opened the boys drop kicked the guards. Chung the blonde hair pistol expert quickly removed the weapons from the guards. Everyone suited back up then took the keys and drove toward the girls. Has destiny dealt her hand?

"What do you think their doing to them?" Chung asked as he drove.

"Whatever da hell they want!" Elsword replied as he looked out the window in passenger seat with his arm out.

"Go back to being nice Elsword." Raven snarls.

Elsword has long red hair with a small patch of black in it. He wears a special black sleeveless turtle neck which has designs on it. For pants he has these armored pants he made. He also wears a unique sword necklace and a sword looking earring. His gloves are off. Those bloody red eyes…

Raven has long black hair. He dressed in his old gang uniform. His eyes are as amber which brings slight ease to his ruff features. A scar lies on his cheek which forever reminds him of his past. Though he has found a joy one which he never wishes to lose like his last joy…

Chung has short blonde hair. Two clumps of his hair have brown ends. He is wearing his military issued Deadly chaser outfit. Chung has azure eyes which seem deadly. The scarf from his Deadly chaser covers his cute features and adds a deadly aura.

They pull over and set up a small camp. The boys are eager to get to their comrades but they must get their rest. The first watch goes to Raven since he volunteered before Elsword could. Then it would go to Elsword then Chung and repeat. Their stomachs growled as they tried to sleep. After finally falling asleep however they have a dream.

Just like the girls dream. They see someone from their past, someone who means something to them. The person asks once more what they will give. Though their exact answers differ the boys and girls both basically reply give to what. The dream stops as they ask that question. Elsa asked Elsword, King nasod asked Eve, Elder asked Rena, Seris asked Raven, Chung's dad asked Chung, and an old magician asked Aisha.

Somewhere outside of our story a game of cards is being played. This is no ordinary game for the bets are placed on life and the cards can alter a life. As you recall it was questioned has destiny dealt her card? Destiny, Fate, Tragedy, Chaos, Love, Death, Life, and Ethos are all sitting in a grand room playing cards upon a grand table. This is more than just a game…

**Kiro: **I have no clue how to play cards :3

**Rena: **So you make a special game with special cards that can kill me!

**Eve: **Kiro said she will TRY not to, we just have to have a little faith in her.

**Raven: **So I baby-sit Elsword?

**Elsword: **Kiro is highly against cursing but she is trying her best to bring out my dark side :D

**Aisha&Chung: **Reviews, comments, feedback, favorite, follow, love, happiness, and all that other stuff is most wanted!

**Kiro: **Aw their so helpful!


	2. Chapter 2: Twelve

**Kiro: **This chapter took a while.

**Elsword: **A chapter named a number how bland.

**Eve: **Shhh Kiro will kill you!

**Rena: **Girl power!

**Raven: **Yea and kiro wanted to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews. Made her really happyY

**_Chapter 2: Twelve_**

"It's raining, will it stop soon?" Aisha asked as they sat on the porch.

"In time it should." Rena answered a bit drowsy.

"Maybe." Eve and Aisha say in harmony.

Today the females are wearing overalls like the rest of the girls at the camp. Today is the day they planned to attack. The rain is cold and made things feel slow. Destiny rolled 10. Across from Rena's room house porch a girl picks the lock to the armory. Our heroines stare at her in curiosity. The girl creeps in and takes a rifle and runs out.

"Give it twenty minutes at the most, they'll notice." Eve says.

Aisha and Rena just sat thinking about what Eve said. Is it all that simple to be caught? Fate rolled 3. A few minutes later guards drag the girl body around the corner. Blood covered her face and they drag her by her bloody wrists. The blood from her wrist rolls down to her hand. None of our females turned from seeing the corpse.

"Five minutes is all it took for them to notice." Eve informs.

"They've gotten faster." Aisha infers.

"Either way we still will break free. The plan is not terminated, we our _destined _for something that thing is great so therefore we will not be stopped." Rena prophesied.

Eve rolled her eyes. It disturbed her when people believe that she is meant or born to do something. Last time there was made prophesy about her it said she was destined to marry the Nasod king and live with him for eternity. The girls kick their legs as their legs dangled off the porch. They took a deep breath as the patrols thinned out; it was time for guards to eat and for them to strike.

It started out casual at first. They blew up the armory with the gunpowder from the guns. Then Aisha went and slaughtered the guards in outposts and lookouts. Eve went to fight the guards that were eating. Rena got the hardest task to kill the all the guards on patrol. Rena is the most skilled out of the girls and boys in their gang.

Aisha knew she needed a staff or wand of some sort and no ordinary stick would do. Aisha had too much pride to use such a boring tool. If a fellow magician was to see her, what would they think the powerful Aisha resorting to a simple and bland weapon? She wouldn't have this problem if she could just summon her staff but it's being blocked by some sort of barrier.

To her surprise her staff was lying on the ground right in front of her. She wondered if this was some sort of illusion. There is no way that her staff could be here if it was stolen from her when they raided the safe house. Angkor her loyalist servant then jumped up from behind a cart. Aisha simply shifted her body to him and tilts her head to the right in confusion. But that did not matter she shook the confusion, and grabbed her staff.

Aisha teleported into a lookout tower and Angkor flew up and followed. With Angkor by her side Aisha felt powerful to be exact limitless. Aisha turned her staff into a hammer and swung it like a mad women. Two guards were in the tower and she killed them in first swing of the magical hammer. Aisha continued to teleport slaughtering more guards from tower to tower.

Eve heard Aisha give an evil giggle; Eve assumed she had finished her task. Chaos rolled 8. Eve wished her loyal drones were by her side. But Queen Eve is a weapon herself. Quickly Eve broke down the doors with her electron balls. The blue electric balls were then put to a halt as she entered. Eve charged the first guard in her way, as she thrust herself forward metal spears appeared and sliced through him.

Eve continued to shoot electron balls while charging every now and then. The guards from the room down, dog piled her. A fatal mistake, metal spears shot out of her back as she curdled up in defense. Eve freaked and tossed the bodies off her. She slapped each guard dead or alive, after giving them their punishment all the guards in that area were dead.

Eve continued down the hall to find the next group eating who needed to be killed. Her eyes scanned quickly hoping to find what they seemed to have missed. The blue orb on Eve's head which she hides so well with her bangs was brought in sight as she turned to thermal vision. Eve flicked out her arm in a violent fashion as she pointed to the wall corner. Metal spears charged through the wooden wall and the coward hiding in the corner was killed. Eve was finish she turned simply and began to exit the area. This small amount of killing was not enough to awaken the destruction in her.

Rena burst through the doors. A guard jumped at her as soon as she entered. Rena gave a quick jab to his nose which broke it. Blood streamed down his face as he fallen face first to the floor. Rena regained her composure and got into her fighting stance. Love rolled 4. Two more guards came at Rena with spears. Rena kick guard 1 spear backwards which bobbed it into his head. Then she turned and gave guard 2 a roundhouse kick to the head.

Rena turned once more and faced her enemies again. She charged up and flying kneed guard 1 in chest, then threw him into guard 2. Rena landed and ran once more at the other guards. She sent kicks, punches, and knee strikes to the other guards while using one guard as a balance board. Her knee was firmly in that guard's heart as she spins and whirled around sending her deadly blows.

Rena got off that final guard and head butted him. She scanned the room to see if anyone wanted to give her a fight. As she gave a final scan she turned and marched down the hallway. Her boot heels kept clicking in song as she marched. Click! Clang! Cluck! It repeated to sing which made her wonder if her stealth would be ruined.

As she turned the corner she walked right into a hand which was open perfectly for her neck. The hand tightened and lifted Rena into the air. Rena flicked her eyes open as she squirmed; she saw who her attacker is. The biggest and plump girl in the camp, metaphorically and literally. Rena would gulp if she could but this girl was choking her pale. Rena sent a fatal knee to the other females head. It hit her square in side of her head but seemed like air had touched her.

Rena retreats her leg and brought both legs up to her chest. She sent a double kick to the other female's chest. The kick did the trick and Rena's neck was freed from its torture. Rena dropped to the ground and gasps for air. The other girl was trying to get up but was to fat to do so. Rena looked at her supposed opponent again. Rena wondered if she didn't mean to choke her, if she wanted to fight at all.

"My name is Rena the elf from Elven village." Rena announced.

"My name is Marine the pig girl who everyone in her village picked on." The manly voiced female replied.

"Did you mean to choke me?" Rena finally asked.

"Yes." Marine answered.

"Why? I don't understand what you could gain from doing so."

"If I help the guards capture you they promise freedom to me."

"Why be so selfish? Excuse me for my sudden and hurtful tone but we plan to bring freedom to _everyone_ not just you."

Marine jumped up violently and charged at Rena. Rena swiftly back flipped to the side. Marine stopped her charge and turned to Rena's position. Rena thought in her head how she would love to have her bow right now. However to Rena's displeasure she is her only weapon at this time. Rena and Marine charged at each other.

Rena turned her charge into a slide and as she went through Marine's feet, Rena hit back of Marine's knee caps. Marine fell to her knees from the painful yet quick strike. Rena stuck out her left foot and bent her right, so that her left foot would stop her from running into the wall. As Rena jumped up from her powerless position, just missing the vase that was thrown.

Rena gasps at the rude and unthinkable action Marine had just did. Rena is an elf and has many ideals, honor, knowledge, ect. So for Marine to scoop as low as tossing and object at her at the moment she can't see her, is unthinkable to Rena. Marine grinds her teeth a bit as she notices Rena dodged. Both girls were fed up with each other now.

Rena charged at her and sent many knees, elbows, head butts and other deadly strikes to Marine. Marine was trying to absorb the damage but the speed and consistency of Rena's attacks proved too much. Marine fell to her knees and then to the ground. Rena had won the match and as she walked away a gunshot went off.

Rena turns to see blood oozing out of Marine's head. Rena's eyes flash with fear and sadness as she sees the corpse. Rena swallows deeply then turns once more and runs to the remaining guards. She forces back the tears as she takes out the last of her attackers. Eve and Aisha run up to Rena as she regains her poise.

A man in a captain uniform emerges from the last room. He appeared to be in his 30s, crew cut hairstyle, hair and eye color is black. He moved slowly with his cane then paused as he seen them. The girls eyes flicked with anger as they seen him. They know who he is as soon as they seen his family crest upon his cane.

"You make me sick." Rena huffed in a dark voice.

"Hmmm what have I done oh _elegant_ Elf?" Man jested.

"The act of cannibalism is inexcusable." Eve declares.

"Oh so eating my victims is a crime?" He continues to jest.

"Raping and then eating young girls _is_ a crime! Your ordered to round up these girls and send them in to the oh so _holy reincarnation_ but you single out your favorites and deprive them from going any further in their destinies." Aisha clarifies in a cold tone.

"But this is the abandoned lands not the inner city; there are no laws out here. I will not deprive you girls from the _holy reincarnation_ though." The man snickers.

The man flips up the crest on his cane as he points it at Rena, the cane fires which surprised everyone. Rena jumps and it hits the wall behind her. As Rena lands our heroines get in their fighting stance. Eve shoots electron balls while Aisha hurls fireballs at the man. As he swerves and dodges them he runs right into Rena's powerful kick!

As the kick connected Rena threw her other knee into his back which knocked him on the ground. Rena flipped him over so he could see everything that was coming. Aisha turned her staff into a hammer and beat him repeatedly in the chest. Rena grabbed the butter knife off his office desk, then removed his "private part" and cut at it with the pathetic knife until it finally was cut off.

Eve threw spikes into him as Rena stepped back. Blood was squirted all over her face and neck just a little in her hair. Aisha continued to hammer him, he was dead by now but the girls were upset. They continued to attack the soulless corpse trying to get rid of their anger. They felt better after a few minutes and exited the building. Rena stood on a milk crate in front of all the girls.

"Were free!" Rena announces.

"What do we do now?" A girl asks.

"Whatever you want!" Rena says jumping off the crate.

Now let our story change to focus on our heroes. When it was Elsword turn to watch he did not wake up Chung at the end of his watch. Instead Elsword stayed up all night watching over his comrades. In Elsword's mind this is for the best because he rather ruin his sleep then disturb his team's sleep.

"Elsword! Why didn't you wake Chung for his watch?" Raven asked.

"It's too early for your yelling…" Elsword replied drowsily.

"Raven its cool just leave him be." Chung replied shyly.

"No! Elsword you been a real jerk lately!" Raven yelled.

"Don't…fucking…YELL!" Elsword yelled back as he got up into Raven's face.

Elsword's bloody eyes stared into Raven's golden eyes. The men both drop their gaze after their stomach growled. The heroes got in the car hoping to find the girls or food. Chung drives while Elsword has his headphones on listening to music in back sit. The song is _Young_ by _Hollywood Undead_. Death rolled 1. Raven sat thinking and worrying over Elsword. Raven knew Elsword has a kind heart so he can't understand why he seems so mean.

It began to rain and the men rolled up the windows. Chung and Raven made small talk about the weather. Elsword sat in the back in an arrogant pose in the middle seat with his black headphones on. Life rolled 0. Raven grabbed a map from the glove compartment. The rain made the road very hard to see. Raven and Chung debated over which way to go.

It sounded like a girly gibberish to Elsword so he continued to not interfere. Ethos rolled 6. Then a missile shot in front of the car and Chung swerved from the shock. More missiles shot at them and eventually flipped the truck over. In the process a piece of glass cut Chung's arm deeply. The starter card had been used.

Tragedy had rolled 12 getting the highest number on the 12 numbered die. Henceforth for this special round Tragedy got to use one of his cards first. He decided to open up with his starter card. Tragedy focused his card's bad luck on Elsword. I can't go into much detail right now about why Tragedy hates Elsword so much. However here is another reason to that list…

Elsword calls upon Conwell and splits the car open. Elsword swoops up Chung bridal style and quickly moved him far away from the wreckage. Raven follows and began to try and sustain the damage to Chung's arm. Elsword gritted his teeth and looked around for more missiles. Tragedy had stopped all missiles from firing at them.

"Well this is really amazing, no really just wonderful." Elsword lied.

"Well Mr. Happy now we have to find a place to treat Chung." Raven joked.

"I want to find the girls first!" Chung barked which surprised everyone.

"No Chung we need to worry about you first." Elsword reminded.

"I don't care! If something was to…if something happened…to Aisha…w- how-er!" Chung replied.

Elsword tossed Chung on his back. Raven and Elsword took turns carrying Chung down the road. After what Chung said they never spoke a word again. They all felt the same way all; they wanted to do was get to their loved ones. As they got closer to the camps Chung had caught a deadly fever. When they put him down they heard familiar giggles from down the street.

Elsword got up and walked over to see Aisha, Rena, and Eve in a more rouge style kicking a man on the ground. Then in their laughter they turned and seen Elsword. The eyes of the sun met the eyes of blood which made her heart race in fear but refused to show it. As they regroup Rena knocked Raven down when she hugged him. Aisha laid on Chung as she began to weep after seeing his fever. They set up a base and sent out a small group to find medical supplies.

**Elsword: **What did I do to Tragedy?

**Chung: **Kiro don't kill me off!

**Aisha: **Your not dead yet...

**Rena: **Kiro wrote more than she expected ^_^

**Eve: **Kiro the story seems to be-

**Kiro: **Shut up! Ok everyone hope you enjoyed this! Send me a review even if you didn't :)


	3. Chapter 3: To give for supplies

**Kiro: **I just noticed all my chapters start with T.

**Chung: **Make a chapter about me then!

**Aisha: **Nope me!

**Raven:** Kiro you don't seem well.

**Rena: **The poor girl was up revising and adding things to this chapter hoping to make it epic.

**Eve: **Kiro just do your best!

**Elsword: **It's not like she was up all night but she was up for days working at this.

**Kiro:** True but that's ok because if everyone likes it then my work was not in vain. Onto this not so action pack chapter!

**_Chapter 3: To give for supplies_**

"Yo hold up for a sec!" Elsword yelled to Eve. These two were the search party.

"What is it?" Eve questioned tilting her head a bit.

"You'll need your weapons." Elsword handed Eve's drones to her.

"Thank you." Eve said as she turned and her drones flew next to her.

Elsword sped up his pace so he was next to her. He had his hands in his pocket and never dared once to look at his love. Elsword had noticed how uneasy Eve would get when she looked into his eyes. Although Elsword was really happy she had gotten used to just _seeing_ him now. When Elsword had first sucked up the dark el no one in the team tried to accept his new _scary_ appearance.

However Eve began to grow close to Elsword after they did their first duel together. After that the team acknowledged that Elsword and Eve were strongest as a duo. Eve wanted to accept Elsword's love with all her core or should I say heart? Just as Chaos would have it he made all the couples in the team hearts block the other for some tragedy or the other. Eve had her system search for any edible food that's not rotten of course.

As they came around the corner they heard a radio. They look farther down to see a four man squad of soldiers standing in a circle with their assault rifles out. The standard inner city police unit uniform is just a long sleeved white shirt with collar and white kakis. Elsword and Eve sighed in unison. They hate people with guns well Eve excluded Chung from that unlike…

Elsword charged up to them and yelled _Mirage sting_! In reality Elsword was only showing off for Eve, Elsword compared to the guards is like a level one fighting a level forty-three. They went to the old hospital and searched for supplies. Eve held Elsword's hand as they searched because another thing Eve hates is hospitals. As they walked into the cafeteria their eyes widened.

Two tables were pushed together holding something important. It had a month worth of food, medical supplies, clothes, drinkable water, and to top it off two sets of keys. As they step closer someone appeared before them. I should mention that this stuff is not the work of a card of our second highest roller. The person was transparent and wore a cloak shielding itself from being seen. Elsword stomach growled as he groaned.

"What will you give?" The cloak person asked.

"Ugh." Elsword dug into his pocket and pulled out 25 ED. "Twenty-five."

"What do you see valuable?" Eve asked as she glared at Elsword's money.

"I want to take a fear." They were dumbfounded by its response.

"Da fuck?" Elsword mumbled.

"I'll take Ms. Eve's fear today. I'll also allow Mr. Elsword to come as well, as instructed."

The thing pointed to their hands. Elsword grabbed Eve's hand a little more tightly. Eve looked at him and tightened her grip as well. Elsword turned his gaze to her, she didn't look into his eyes but her eyes were on his face so a little credit I guess. Then they looked back at the thing and nodded.

After that when they blinked there were in a more clean version of the hospital. Eve age had changed to back when she was six. Her hair was much shorter down to her neck other than that she appeared the same Eve as before besides the fact that she's smaller. Elsword however had no changes he just his _scary_ self. Two doctors were down the hall talking.

Story returns to the rest of the gang. Aisha watches over Chung intensely because his fever has gotten worse. Sweat seems to be spawning from his forehead and he continues to shake his head back and forth. Raven stands on guard while Rena finds things to help Chung in the mean time. It was already late in the afternoon and the sun was shining as if it was noon.

"You do think Elsword and Eve will be back right?" Aisha asked Rena.

"Of course we can count on them." Rena reassures while removing some tears from Aisha's eyes.

"That's right…" Raven mumbles making them look at him.

"…I can count on Elsword. So there's no reason to worry." Raven finishes.

Raven drifts back into deep thought. Raven pulls out his sword after hearing a trash can fall. Raven scans the area looking for possible enemies. He hears a whine and turns to his right which is the location of the sound. Then he heard metal rubbing up against itself which meant heavy forces group was coming, but he wondered why they were moving so fast.

A creature about the size of a cat came charging around the corner. It had shiny black fur and pink eyes. Its ears were pointy and tail was like a cotton ball that drifted its point up. Right behind it is the heavy forces unit which is a squad task with doing the difficult jobs. The men in this unit are padded down from head to toe in white armor. This made Raven even more curious.

The adorable black creature jumps through a hole in the porch railing. It scampers behind Raven's right leg and looks at him with helpless eyes. Raven chuckles and tells the creature your problem you fix it. The creature frowned at Raven's response which was the breaking point for Raven. Animals don't generally have this much emotion plus he had never seen a creature like this before.

As the guards got closer Raven jumped off the porch and slashed at them. Cling! His sword barely made a scratch against this almost truck like unit. Then again Raven is not known for his power or strength, he is known for his speed! Raven dashed around them circling the unit up then he slashed and shot at them. All he needed now was a finisher.

The creature jumped down and got into a strong position. It roared and the sounds waves destroyed the unit's armor. Leaving the soldiers bruised deeply all over. The unit ran back and Raven plus his new found friend smirked. Raven looked down at the creature and the creature looked up at him. Rena comes rushing outside from hearing all the noise.

"Raven." Rena calls to him.

"Yes Rena?" Raven replies rather shy.

"What is that?"

"I'm not sure."

"Why is it here?"

"It was being chased and it convinced me to help it. I think I will adopt it." The creature smiled.

"Well…it looks adorable!" Rena replied as she returned to the house.

Jump once more to the search team. The doctors were arguing over a child who appeared to have an incurable disease. Elsword waved and taunted the doctors but just as he suspected they couldn't see or hear him. Eve tried to hold back a laugh from seeing Elsword's childish actions. It was already clear to Eve that she had emotions and feelings for the red knight. The doctors turned from hearing Eve's chuckles.

"Oh Eve we ugh I mean what er how much did you hear?" One doctor asks.

A word popped up on the ceiling in white. The word is run in italics. Eve recalled that she ran after the doctors spotted her. Eve turned and darted off with Elsword and the doctors on her heels. Eve stopped as she was about to enter a supplies closet. As Elsword caught up to Eve she turned her head to him violently with fear and trauma written all over her face. A word popped up above the door and it read enter in italics.

"Eve." Elsword said calmly.

"Mm?" The only sound Eve could muster to make.

"You don't have to do this." Elsword said lovingly while giving a slight smile.

Eve nodded and then entered into the supplies closet. It made sense to her again what she was fighting for and what she was giving in return for this fear. Elsword followed in behind her then a kid put a chair under the door knob. The kid had blue eyes and blonde hair he resembled Chung. The kid stuck out his tongue and then said.

"Maybe next time you won't be such a baby!" Then the kid ran away. Elsword looked back at Eve.

"Was that…Chung?" Red haired questioned.

"No it is not him. Soon an alarm will go off and everyone will leave. However we will be trapped in this empty closet. A bomb had gone off in abandoned region somewhere close to here. After a couple of hours the foundation under us will give in. The bomb made the hospital very unstable."

Eve said slouching down to the floor grabbing her knees. Her voice cracked as she said.

"By the time were found we had been crushed by the flooring and beams. This all happened because I wasn't strong!" Eve said forcing back the tears shaking her head.

"Eve." Elsword said putting his hands on her shoulders while taking a knee.

"That's why I treat Chung so nice! Not because he's cute but because he _killed _me for being soft!" Eve yelled as tears began to form behind her eyes.

"Eve-" Elsword began to say.

"It's because of him that I strive for power! It's because of him that I am who I am today because I refuse to be seen as weak ever again!" Tears streamed down Eve's cheeks.

"To hell with strength!" Elsword said throwing his right arm out as if he tossed something. Eve's eyes widened and she stopped crying.

"You're smart, sexy, loved, and for goddess sake a queen! I don't care what that bitch out there thinks of you because ain't nobody stronger than you! You became Code nemesis to protect the ones you care for not for dicks like him." Elsword concluded with a smirk.

Eve smiled at Elsword which made him blush slightly because she finally looked him in the eyes. Eve turned into a ball of light and as they blinked they were in front of the hideout with all the supplies on the porch. They were holding hands again then they looked at each other. They heard a voice say thank you for your gift. Rena, Raven, and Aisha rushed outside and began to put the supplies away in the house.

After putting everything away they healed Chung and began to enjoy their first meal in like two whole days. First to sit down to eat was Aisha then Chung. As Elsword came to sit down next to them they cringed in fear so he went and sat in the corner. Eve came and sat five inches across from Elsword, she never ate with the group anyway. Rena and Raven sat down with Chung and Aisha as they look at the other two in confusion.

"Why are they over there and were over here?" Rena asked. Elsword turned and looked at them which made everyone shiver even Eve.

"What is that?" Aisha yelled as she seen Raven's new pet. It crept out and yawned.

"My ugh pet." Raven grunted as it rubbed up against his leg.

"But what is it?" Chung asked.

"I don't know it…found me." Raven replied everyone just stared at him.

"I did a scan on the creature. It is a hybrid but contains more than two animals DNA so my systems cannot detect its exact origin without dissecting it." Eve replied heartless.

"Well it's actually pretty cute." Aisha smirked.

"What did you decide to name it?" Rena asked as she bent over to pet it.

"I… haven't yet." Raven answered.

"Then it's something we can all do!" Rena cheered as she sat back up.

"Can it do tricks?" Elsword asked a bit interested in the creature.

"It can roar so deadly it rips armor off." Raven replied.

"Cool." Elsword said with an evil grin.

"How about Chuckles?" Chung asked.

"Hell no!" Elsword said. "No!" The rest of the team screamed.

I wish I could end the story here on a happy note. However that is not the case. As you noticed no cards have been used at all this day. Our card players are actually arguing at the moment. They have token human form because their acting as humans would act. Tragedy was furious at how brave Elsword reacted to his card. So when one of the entities servants went and helped them he lost his cool. The most logical suspect would be Destiny.

"Why didn't you use your card?" Tragedy yelled.

"I have no need to now." Destiny replied.

"Because _your_ servant helped them under _your_ orders?" Tragedy inquired.

"I do not own or know the thing which appeared before them." Destiny retorted.

"Then one of your alliance buddies must have!" Tragedy went on to accuse.

"It's no secret that two alliances were made before the card game began. One is of goodness the other of darkness." Death hissed.

"Alliance of goodness includes Destiny, Fate, Love, Life, and Ethos." Ethos said lovingly.

"Alliance of darkness includes Tragedy, Chaos, Death, and Ethos." Ethos said in a wicked tone with an evil grin.

"We all know Tragedy hates Elsword _with a passion_." Love teased.

Everyone continued to argue and jest. Such things like emotions should not be able to be associated with these powerful beings. It's quite entertaining really to watch them go into human form and act as they like to act. Even though it's not how they ought to act it's still nice to see them relax themselves this way.

"Enough! Since no one wants to play by the rules than let's make new rules." Fate offered.

Everyone nodded their heads. They sat down into their chairs and began to revise the rules. Now the rules fit better to the new circumstances, now the game would be played as if one team versus another team. The alliance of goodness sat on the left hand side of the table where as the alliance of darkness sat on the right hand side of the table.

"Well now I believe it is the alliance of goodness member Destiny turn to use her card." Tragedy smirked.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you are in _love _with Destiny." Love jested.

"Hehehe like you _love _me oh spirit of love?" Chaos joked which awed the whole room.

"I can't believe you told a joke Chaos." Fate broke the silence.

"It's not like any of us are acting as we ought to act, Fate." Chaos replied. But to Fate the way how it said its name was lovingly.

"Life is rather quiet. Has death got your tongue?" Death taunted.

"I didn't Death could care for anything living." Life replied.

If we were to give these entities genders it is a heck of a mess. Especially because many opposites are in this grand room. They gaze upon the cloud in the center of the table. The cloud is like a T.V. and it is showing them what the gang is doing. Tragedy growls whenever it shows Elsword. However Tragedy is not the only thing that dislikes a member of the gang…

The next morning it was super sunny outside. Raven exited his room casually and seen Elsword leaning up against the wall looking out the front window. Elsword did it again staying up longer than he needed to. Raven walked over to him and grasps his shoulder. Elsword's eyes widen then soften as he sees its Raven. Raven sighs.

"Why must you push yourself like this?" Raven asks.

"I'll…protect…everyone…" Elsword could barely reply he was too fatigued.

Rena and Eve came out of the kitchen making small talk over cooking. Raven let go of Elsword and turned to Rena. Elsword looked up at Eve drowsily. Eve went over and helped Elsword onto the couch. Elsword grabbed Eve and forced her on top of him then he fell asleep. Eve gazed at Elsword and then got up.

"I will watch over the house as you two go out and scout." Eve said as the other two blushed.

"Are you sure Eve? Aisha and Chung are still sleep and-" Rena began.

"Just as you and Raven are better as a duo…" Eve turned and looked at Elsword. "Elsword and I are much stronger as a duo. Plus I will take great pleasure in waking him up if anything were to happen." Eve concluded trying to hide her smile as she turned back to them.

"Thank you Eve. Hopefully we won't take long." Raven replied.

Raven and Rena exited the house. They walked side by side looking at their surroundings. Raven pulled Rena into a small alley as an E.C.U unit went by. Rena blushed as she was centimeters away from Raven's lips. That's how small the alley is! They exited and continued to look around.

"What are we planning to achieve?" Rena asked looking at Raven.

"To survive." Raven grunted.

"What about the people who can't survive?"

"What- Rena were just a bunch of outcasts with problems not divine warriors." He sighed.

"All the reason we should strive to be more." Rena mumbled.

They saw that the old library doors were blown off. They entered cautiously hoping to find something of use. A mouse scurried across the floor which brought a smile to Rena's face. As they entered into the grand hall they saw four things in black cloaks. Destiny scowled at Death as she saw it was his servants. This is not good because even though these are Death's weakest servants they still didn't stand a chance.

Rena retreated back a bit after feeling the strong spirit of these things. Rena turned to the ceiling and whispered to it. It was almost as if she could tell exactly where they were watching them from. Rena mouthed words to Destiny asking her for help. Destiny smiled in return as she pulled out a card. Technically its still Destiny turn to use her card and this is the perfect moment.

All of the gang not just Raven and Rena were levitated into the air as an essence entered into them. They felt a sensation flow through their bodies. Their minds felt heavier as they were now ready to take on the four servants. Destiny smirked as her card was not used in vain. Rena grabbed her bow and shot arrows at the servants making them group up.

Raven charged and slashed as his sword wailed at his sudden strength and movements. The servants kept trying to dodge but that proved useless against the new awakened heroes. Cling! Swoosh! Cling! Swoosh! Sword and arrow then repeat. Rena landed a headshot on one of them then charged switching to her sword. They fought in unison not giving their opponents a moment to recover. Thus the servants drawled their swords and began to return the attacks.

"Ignition crow!" Veteran commander yells.

"Furious engange!" Night watcher yells.

They had their backs against the wall and decide to combine their skills together. As Rena gritted her teeth after slashing through an enemy she turned to see Raven looking at his arm. They had scars yes but they ignored them at the moment. Golden met green as they felt more internally closer to each other. It was a mystical moment for the couple of little love.

"What…were they after?" Rena said in between huffs.

"Nothing I doubt they even blew down the doors." Raven replied.

They grabbed a few ancient fighting books from the library along with other social books. Aisha would kill Rena if she didn't bring back the next few chapters of _Ouran Highschool Host_ _Club_. Eve and Chung preferred design blueprints and such. No one knew what Raven or Elsword enjoyed but one thing was for certain that they liked the same thing. Rena herself picked one cooking book that included meat recipes and other nature loving books.

As they walked home not a word was spoken. Raven longed to love Rena as she deserves but it's that _thing _that holds him back… As they returned they saw Aisha on Elsword's leg begging him to stop. Elsword was choking Chung against the wall. Eve sat drinking tea in peace on the couch. Raven snarled as he put the books down.

"Eve! Would you please try to stop this?" Raven screamed.

"I don't understand." Eve replied swiftly.

Raven grunted at her emotionless response. Rena walked up to them and the room grew silent as she gave off a deadly glare. Aisha let go of his leg slowly as she regained her poise. Elsword whined as he let go of his neck quickly. Chung gasps for hair as he lined up with the rest of the suspects. Rena sighed as she slapped her forehead. The air returned to a peaceful atmosphere.

**Elsword: **Kiro you could have just kept it as "Elsword is still his sexy *cough* cute self." Or "Elsword is still his irresistible *cough* cute self." Why did you have to go for scary!

**Eve: **You made me afraid of hospitals?

**Chung: **Why was Elsword choking me what did I do? Q~Q

**Aisha: **I was sleep basically through the whole chapter!

**Raven: **Hey fans what do you think I should name the creature?

**Rena: **El wiki might make Kiro make a Night Watcher...

**Kiro: **Speaking of which almost everyone is talking trash on IS! I still can't play Elsword :(

**Everyone: **Your reviews bring happiness even if your saying you hate it!


	4. Chapter 4: Echo's mind

**Kiro: **Alex was mean to me so I decided to put up 2 chapters for him. This is for you Alex!

**Eve:** Is-

***Otogi bank enters***

**Ookami: **Yo!

**Elsword: **Darn she found us!

**_Chapter 4: Echo's mind_**

An E.C.U. chased our heroes out of their humble new home. They only managed to take a few items during flee. Rena was still trying to convince everyone they needed to help others not just themselves, which earned laughs and stares from her comrades. They all had their individual problems and their own different types of hatred to the world. It wasn't fair none of them had done anything wrong but since their birth they had been attacked and hated by all sorts of things whether of the world or in it.

A little girl with a lollipop was crying down the road in front of a blacksmith's shop. The child had grey hair and torn nightgown. One hand hold the candy the other held her eye as she muttered between her cries. Chung looked down at her and tilted his head in a friendly way. Then the gang just kept walking right by her. Not a single care was given. They were arguing after all over whether not they _should _care or not.

"Hey! Please help me." The girl screamed.

"Don't raise your voice." Elsword mumbled in his dark tone.

"Ahhhhh! Get out of my head! I hate you! I hate you all! Just leave me-" The girl was freaking out but stopped as she felt Elsword's sword to her throat.

"Yet he tells us he's not demented." Aisha snickered which resulted in a glare from the red head.

"Kid you got any money?" Chung asked as he bent over.

"M-money?"

"Or weapons perhaps?" Eve asked.

The girl started to cry but not from sadness but extreme confusion. Obviously she doesn't have any money or weapons. Does that mean these so called heroes won't help her? Elsword got in her face and glared at her. She opened one eye to look at him then wailed and ran behind Rena. Rena felt pity towards the helpless child maybe it's just because she's an Elf.

"Guys she's just a little girl! Treat her with some respect! What's your name child?" Rena said.

"Echo." The girl replied.

"Echo echoo echooo." Chung teased while the others except Eve snickered.

"What is your problem dear?" Rena asked while crouching down beside her.

"I-I-I lost m-my mind." Echo replied shyly.

The gang looked at each other with bewilderment dressed across their faces. It's _impossible_ to lose such a thing. Was this some sort of sick joke? The good and dark alliances sat dumbfounded by the child. Neither entity could tell who servant she is or what her intentions are. Rena wished she knew how to respond back to her, words of comfort perhaps? Yet how do you comfort someone who has lost their _mind_? How do you even _lose _such a thing?

"What does it look like?" Raven grunted.

"Mm no the only way for it to return is for you to enter into this shop here. But beware my mind will try to kill you." Echo replied while tugging at Raven's hand.

"Raven?" Rena said without finishing her thought he knew what she was asking.

"Of course I'm going to help her, you would kill me if I didn't." Raven replied while sliding his hand through his hair.

"A-aisha tell me y-you don't want to go." Chung stuttered.

"Nope I do want to go! Nothing like going into the mind of a stupid child." Aisha said while pushing Echo down and smiling wickedly at her.

"Well I-" Elsword began to declare.

"Aisha has a point this will be good study. I will acompany them aswell." Eve said cutting him off.

"…Am going too." Elsword finished totally changing what he meant to say.

Raven was the first to enter the blacksmith shop. The last person, Elsword, looked back before entering the shop and to his surprise Echo was gone. Everyone stood in a circle looking around the shop it looked ordinary. Then it began to swirl and they heard Echo screaming in pain. Everyone covered their ears as the screeching began to increase. The gang woke up in a cell, it's locked of course.

Raven looked around he was the only one there. Not to mention his weapons even his Nasod arm is missing. Raven touched his other hand happily as he felt _normal _again. He heard Seris singing. Seris is his girlfriend but she died in the fight against the reincarnation. He jumped up and for once in many years smiled but he dropped it as he noticed the bars were in his way from touching his love once more.

Seris danced up in a swirly motion still singing the peaceful tune. Her blonde hair elegantly covering features of her face. Seris opened the gate and as Raven almost hugged her he stopped in fear. Seris hair finally got out of her face and he seen the monster underneath. A mouth full of razor sharp teeth covered her whole face. From where her eyes should be and to where her mouth should be. Raven ran to the right from his beloved as she tried to devour him.

At the same time Aisha was banging on her cell walls. She stopped when she heard a familiar snicker from the darkness. A mage wearing all black walked up to the cell bars in his cloak. Only his nose could be seen but Aisha knew who it is. Aisha eyes widened with fear and mouth opened slightly at the sight of him. He changed his arms from being connected to sticking straight out in a diving position. Black bubbles flew out and melted the bars when they came in contact with it, which meant the bubbles are made of acid.

As Aisha clenched her teeth Chung sat in his cell corner hugging his knees. He felt majorly depressed but couldn't understand why. As he looked up he saw his dad standing on the other side of the bars. His dad was in siege mode which meant not-good. Chung stood up at the sight of his father who seemed peeved off to the point of no return. His dad simply turned the omega cannon at his son. Chung just closed his eyes…

Rena continued striking the cell wall with her strong Elven legs. Rena felt a presence and shifted to face it. Only to see someone she thought she would never see again. A man from her past, a man from before she was an Elf. The man turned into a shadow and slipped through the bars. Rena backed away from it which only made it dart towards her. She continued to dodge the shadow as much as she could. However she countered the wrong way and it grabbed her…

In the same time period Eve sat covering her ears with her knees to her chest. Flashbacks of when she was in the hospital came to her. "No one's coming." She heard echo through her mind. "No one cares." She heard echo as well. Eve was in the dark hole for months with both her legs broken. Luckily she didn't die of starvation but none the less she died. Then a man found her and made her a Nasod even though she kept her memories….

Elsword stood kicking the wall with the tip of his left foot. "I-hate-this-fucking-place." Elsword was saying as he kicked the wall. Tragedy smiled at his dilemma. Elsa, Elsword's sister, appeared with swords for arms. Elsword turned his head and looked at her charging body with his "Da fuck" face. Elsa cut a hole in the bars then entered…

Raven darted past Aisha's cell and bumped into the dark mage. Aisha's eyes widened in relief at the sight of the Veteran commander. As Raven got up he heard Seris humming therefore he grabbed Aisha's wrists and dragged her down the hall at full speed. Aisha was finally broken out of her shock and ran at her own will. The mage and Seris on their tail. Aisha muttered "Fuck." under her breath.

"Duck!" Elsword yelled to Chung's dad.

"E-elsword! I'm glad to see your okay." Chung replied.

"Pick up your dick and let's find the others so we can get the fuck out of here!" Elsword said while sticking out his hand.

As Chung took his hand Elsword mumbled "I'm happy to see you too." They ran and swerved while dodging cannon blasts. Elsword and Chung both don't have any armor on so they are much faster than usual. Elsword looked back to see if they were still chasing them however they weren't. As the two stopped they heard Echo screaming again. They covered their ears yet the screaming amplified and stung their minds.

Voices continued to speak in Eve's mind. It wasn't until the voice had said she was friendless that she snapped out of it. A certain red haired sword wielder popped into her head which comforted her. Eve stood up and removed her hands from her ears she scanned her cell. Shadow grabbed Eve's feet and pulled her through the wall with it. Rena was unconscious on the floor which startled Eve deeply. Eve let out a scream as she struggled from the shadow's grasps.

Elsword's whole body perked up at the sound of Eve's faint scream. Eve's scream had made Echo's scream stop. Chung looked up at Elsword then flinched and quickly looked away. Rising to his feet Chung walked in the opposite direction of the scream. Elsword growled at Chung's action and decision. Red haired knight just sighed as he seen there was no way to make Chung do what he wanted without force. Last thing he wants is a lecture from Rena on how he should treat his _friends_.

Raven pushed Aisha out of the way as an acid bubble tried to burn her. Raven muttered some swearing words under his breath as he felt the pain. As Aisha tried to comfort him he darted off and she followed. Raven was always like an older brother to Aisha in contrary Aisha is like a little sister to him. Though no one acts like it, each and every one of them will lay down their life for the other. Even Elsword who everyone in the group finds scary…

Elsword was running to Eve's scream but Elsa found him first. Elsword led her to Rena's cell were both females laid captive. In Elsa's wild slashes she wound up hurting the shadow which made it attack Elsa. Luckily Elsa had already opened the cell so now Rena and Eve can escape. As they ran back to Chung they heard Aisha cry out in pain. They ran their hardest to where they suspect Chung to be. To their luck he was there with Raven.

"She took Aisha." Raven's voice trembled.

"Who?" Rena asked.

"Echo but it was different more surreal." Raven replied.

"We have to find her." Chung declared.

"Look who grew a pair." Elsword whispered to Eve who giggled in return.

The good alliance stared at the dark alliance that did the same in return. Who had set this up for them? What will the heroes lose or earn in return? Tragedy felt happy about the whole thing at least it seems Elsword will be mentally ruined for life. Not to mention its Chaos turn next which could only mean the worse for our heroes.

**Everyone: **Were tired so review to make us feel special!


	5. Chapter 5: Emotions for a mind

**Kiro: **This is for you Alex!

**Rena: **How will your fans take to this favoritism?

**Ookami: **Oi start!

**_Chapter 5: Emotions for a mind_**

"I'm sorry Chung I know how much Aisha means to you." Raven said as they walked up the stairs to the top of the tower.

"It's all good bro let's just get her back." Chung replied with his famous smile.

What is left of the team marched up the long curved flight of stairs. Spider webs and screams would jump out at them as they did so. For once in this tower no one was scared of anything that came at them. Elsword told everyone to wait then he went around the corner. An Echo with spider legs coming out of her back was on the wall. Elsword sighed as he muttered some potty words. Eve rushed to his side which made him smile as he glanced at her.

"We'll handle this." Eve said coldly.

"You don't have any-" Chung was cut off.

"Like the women said we'll handle this." Elsword yelled.

The gang ran by them while giving them pats on the back. The hallway began to narrow as they continued up the steps. It became silent and nothing could be seen as they continued. Everyone felt the eerie feeling that was in the atmosphere. Raven and Rena would every now and then look back at Chung to see if he was okay. However in each peek they seen he is not okay at all. He was sweating madly and his face said "I'ma commit suicide."

Raven pushed Rena down as a ball of Echo's rolled down the stairs and took Raven with them. Rena was going to chase after them but stopped when she seen Chung. It pained her to know her beloved is far from her but it would pain her more to leave Chung in the state he is. Once again maybe it's because she's an Elf? Everyone else would make their decision without hesitation. Rena made the choice everyone else would make, go for your love!

"Chung! I'm go chase after Raven but before I go I need to remind you. Aisha is depending on you." Rena's last words as she hopped down the stairs.

Chung snapped out of his daze. Rena is right after all the fact is Aisha is depending on him and he can't let her down. Chung took a deep breath and marched forward up the stairs to see something he feared. Aisha was full of blood curled up in the corner. However four Echo's shaped as his mother stood before him. Not to mention the giant phoru was in there as well. On any other day this would be simple but today he didn't have anything!

Chung looked for a weapon to destroy his enemies with yet nothing was in the room besides people well beings. Chung rolled as his dad wasted no time trying to blast his head off. Chung jumped then rolled as he continued to dodge shots. Chung thought over it maybe he couldn't save Aisha like he was meant to just like his mother. What if this is where he was meant to die? Death chuckled at Chung's thoughts which caused concern to everyone else in the room.

Chung stopped and faced his dad as he pointed the cannon at him. As Chung looked in his dad's eyes saw nothing. There was no feeling to them as if he was nothing and lived for nothing. Which is not his dad so Chung jumped away from the shot. Chung admires his dad more than anything and if his dad was to kill him his eyes would have something in them instead of nothing. Knowing that Chung remembered that he is in some child's mind.

Chung socked his dad in it's right jaw. As his dad staggered back he swung his cannon and knocked Chung into the wall. Chung let out a small yelp as he hit the wall. Chung quickly moved as his dad fired at him. Chung chucked himself at his dad knocking both of them into the ground. Chung sat up right and started jabbing both sides of his jaw. His dad tried to block but it proved useless against the deadly chaser.

Blood rained out of Chung's dad's mouth and nose as his son continued to beat on him. It finally morphed back into an Echo which made Chung beat it even harder for trying to fool him in the first place. How much of an idiot could he possibly have been to believe in these illusions in the first place? To think Chung was going to allow it to kill him! Chung looked up to see his mothers huddling over Aisha. "That's not happening!" Chung thought.

Chung darted to the pile only to be slap backwards by one of his moms. Chung slid a short distance across the floor as he felt the bricks scratch his back. Chung shook his head then got up only to be kicked in the gut which knocked him back down. Chung looked up quickly and saw two moms kicking him continuously in the stomach. Chung rolled and threw his hands over his stomach trying to block some shots.

Enough was enough and Chung had got fed up. Chung tripped one mom and then kicked the other in the shin. Chung crawled away from them as they tried to recover. For the moment Chung tried to figure out what to do since he had no weapon of any kind. A slit of pain shot up Chung's back. Destiny smirked as she remembered her card. Chung examined where he had slid at and noticed he had removed a few bricks out of place.

Chung rolled missing one mom reach and dove towards the moved bricks. Chung picked up two of the bricks and kept each in one hand. As one mom came at him he knocked her lights out with one swing from his left arm. Immediately blood shot out from her forehead were the brick made contact. As if stupid another mom came at him right after that and she had her nose broken as Chung smashed the brick in her nose.

Blood here, broken this, blood over there, torn fractures here over the time period Chung mercilessly dominated his foes. With blood all over his chest and a little on his chin he dropped the bricks. Chung had a few scratches on his abdomen from the moms who got lucky shots in. He limped over to Aisha ready to just get the fuck out of here. A small smile came across Chung's face as he imagined them at peace once more.

Elsword, Eve, Raven, and Rena all rushed up the stairs only to see five corpses and Chung caring Aisha like a fallen child to the door. Raven gave him a quick smack on the back which made Chung cringe. They all gave off evil laughs except Chung of course. They walked drowsily down the long dreadful flight of stairs. The smell of blood, sweat, death, and lollipops filled the air. It was surprisingly a friendly smell to them. It relaxed them a bit to know they killed some people today.

"Damn I'ma needs a shower." Elsword said while smelling his deadly pits.

"Tell me something new." Chung teased. Elsword shot him a glare and he flinched.

"You guys make a cute couple." Eve said seriously.

"N-e-n-o-e-eve w-were not a-a couple! I-i-d never do that t-to you!" Elsword stammerd while hiding his red face for some reason as if _we_ don't know! But to him he can't understand why he felt that way from her harmless words.

"Yet you two were paired together after you broke out of your cells." Eve retorted.

"How did she know that?" Elsword asked looking at Chung.

"I-I sort of told her." Chung answered.

"Real smart move right there Chung." Elsword replied.

"So do you deny that you two can be considered yaoi or gay?" Eve asked again blunter.

"Hell yea I deny it! I'm not…"Elsword glared at Chung then continued to say. "Involved with such a creature."

"Neither am I!" Chung whined.

"Am I a creature of interest then _els_?" Eve whispered sweetly in his ear. Rena and Raven grinned.

"Hell yea!" Elsword squeaked so fast that no one understood what he said.

Before Eve could question him further everyone was forced to their knees. Then their backs were forced back and thus their hands bound to the floor. Aisha lay on the ground untouched though because she was unconcious. Echo appeared before them on the table since they were at the beggining of the shop again. Light seemed to shoot out from her body in little slints.

"Which one of you will lose?" Echo said in a deep voice but it was familiar to Elsword and Eve for some reason.

"What do you mean?" Rena asked sweetly for she felt the powerful spirit inside the girl.

"In exchanged for someone's emotions I will return the child her mind."

"I will gladly volunteer." Eve replied.

"Ha why would I want someone so _full _of emotions?"

"Then which one of us did you have in mind?" Raven grunted.

"The missunderstood red haired knight, Elsword."

Elsword was suddenly thrusted into the air as something invisible to the naked eye left his body. Eve's eyes scanned him franticly as she tried to see if he was any pain. Elsword seemed to be in no serious pain, his face looked like he was trying to fart…hard. As he dropped to the floor everyone was free to move again and the Echo disappeared. As Elsword hit the floor Eve strectched out and cushioned his fall.

Everyone surronded him with worry across everyone's face. What did that thing want? Why did she choose Elsword of all people? What will the scary knight be like without his emotions? Raven picked up Elsword and everyone rushed out the evil building. As they reached the street E.C.U. were at both ends of the street. There is no way for our gang to get by them without putting up a fight.

"By order of the highest council we are here by meant to restrain all citizens who have yet to be reincarnated." The commander proclaimed.

"Go to hell!" Aisha replied.

"We stand against you and will not comply." Rena told.

"I'm an assassin you might want to think twice about that." Chung warned.

"Don't think I'll just end you instead." Eve said with an evil smirk on her face.

The Elrios Capture Unit got in a fighting position with their weapons pointed at the gang. In return the heroes pointed their weapons at them. Oh after they exited the shop their weapons reappeared back in place. Tragedy leaned in closer quite concern about Elsword, because if it's anything he would wish for it would be for his hands to kill Elsword. The dark alliance is discouraged because still Chaos has yet to use his card…

**Everyone: **Will try to keep updating!


	6. Chapter 6: Chaos got tricks

**Kiro: **I can't believe you so called readers! Elgang tell em what they did.

**Raven: **No one named my cat...

**Rena: **I did _furious engage _a few chapters back which is a Night Watcher move not a Wind Sneaker.

**Eve: **Kiro you can't blame them for your screw ups when you haven't-

**Elsword: **Onto the story! Kiro is highly upset she removed my emotions and I wanna see if I got them back this chapter!

**_Chapter 6: Chaos got tricks_**

Raven put Elsword down who got up. The gang went back to back waiting for the first trooper to attack. Elsword and Eve looked like twins with their emotionless face. The first trooper to attack launched himself at Rena. In return Rena kicked him in the back of his neck when he was in range which sent him to eat asphalt. Then groups attacked each member of the gang so basically it was twelve to one. The gang decided to go all out.

"Queens throne!" Eve yells.

"Rage cutter." Elsword says blandly.

"Ground impact!" Raven yells.

"Distortion!" Aisha yells while casting that spell.

"Nature force!" Rena requests.

"Artilley strike!" Chung calls in.

The team was able to defeat all E.C.U. that attacked them. Then the slain troopers bodies dissolve into thin crystal wire which wraps around our heroes. The wire sucks their mana away so even people like Raven can't get out. If Raven was to awaken or what Elsword would call it rage mode, then Raven would get a hand full of goodies like the fact that his whole body gets electrified. Everyone struggled then fell to the ground with loud thumps.

When they awoke they were all in a cyan cell. Everyone was wearing white jumpsuits which looked tacky to be honest. As everyone slowly arose they all hugged each other happy to be alive with their comrades. Then they all went to arms length as no one wanted to be all that mushy. Elsword never hugged them though he was just hugged and squeeze and never felt the need to fight it. The gang just let out a group sigh as they tried to recall all that had happened.

Raven was in a sloppy pretzel style squat with his arm around Rena. Rena sat snuggled into his warmth. Eve laid down with her head in Elsword lap, since he didn't have emotions she was taking advantage of him. Aisha and Chung sat snuggled up against the wall together. It was like a reunion for everyone. No one wanted to waste a single second thinking of the problems in their life. Not like they could stop what was going to happen next.

Meanwhile the entities were back in human form and they have a good reason. A fight had broken out between Chaos and Fate after he had declared the unthinkable. Even Tragedy who is on his team wanted to kill him after hearing it. No one would ever use their cards to cause such a major change in their "play things" life. Everyone knew that Fate and Destiny already had a life planned out for them and would never dare to altar it like that.

"Chaos of all the well chaotic things you have done this is by far the worst!" Fate screamed in its face.

"All I'm thinking of is separating them forever." Chaos replied with a snicker.

"You can't do that!" Fate and Destiny said in harmony.

"Chaos the best way to make Elsword suffer is to let his friends watch him in pain, so if his friends aren't around then I can't bring out the worst pain then can I?" Tragedy spat quickly.

"Tragedy your obsession with making that kid pay is a bit too far." Chaos replied with worry in its voice.

"It's more like a hobby." Tragedy replied calmly.

"I don't think anyone even considers the aggravation this will bring me." Life said.

"As well as me." Death reminded.

"It affects all of us because of this minor change in their life path." Love concluded.

They all just kept yelling at Chaos who eventually fell asleep. Chaos stop caring about what everyone was saying because it was the same old' lecture to it. Chaos felt a light knuckle in its stomach as it was dreaming. Its dream was about world filled with Chaos which brought delight to it. The punch however brought tender pain it felt like a love tap really. But the fact that someone here had assaulted it was inexcusable. Chaos awoke to see Fate glaring with its knuckles clenched. Chaos gritted its teeth then pulled out a card…

"Chaos wait please!" Fate begged basically jumping on Chaos lap.

"Why should I?" Chaos asked in a seductive tone.

"Because if we were to have feeling yours would be towards Fate your rival." Love explained.

"Oh yes we all have rivals don't we?" Ethos asked in a wicked tone.

"Yes we do it's only natural." Ethos answered in a sweeter voice.

Their pointless chatter went on for hours. Once again it was amusing to watch them so carefree from the burdens they hold forever. Chaos however stayed away from everyone and just watched. Room was peaceful and calm which is against everything it stands for. Although other things like it should be against this atmosphere only Chaos seems to fight it. Chaos after a while got bored and went through its card deck. Some really awesome cards were in the deck. Though to the people who wish for good the cards would be terrible not awesome.

The gang was forced to their examinations. After that they would be able to start the reincarnation process which everyone was against. There is nothing holy nothing good nothing life helping about the process. The gang of course struggle even Elsword who shouldn't be able to feel anything against this. Chaos pulled out the card that never could end until counteracted. The name of its prized card is called _Forceful damnation_. The gang cringed in pain the card was just beginning to take effect. Time was forced to skip and they were in rebirth pods.

The gang wiggled and struggled to break the indestructible glass but it was to no affect. Wires shot out the inside of the pod and attached to their hosts. The gang whined as the wires forcefully injected themselves into the gang body. Blood rushed out from where the wires were implanted. Before they could reach to remove the wires the pod filled with a liquid. Flashes of childhood troubles began to flash in their minds. Some of the members cried while others got angry. In the end it was clear there was no way to stop it.

Reincarnation is the rebirth of the people of Elrios. It is what the corrupt government makes people go through after their captured from the outlying regions. The government felt that everyone's mind and body is corrupt so they created a system to cleanse the people. Your blood is drained out through the tubes which are connected to wires. The liquid eats away at your skin and organs. It was something Death had implanted into the ruler of Elrios mind when Death was bored a few years back. The process has a high chance of killing the victims of it which is why the population is so low in the inner city.

Chaos was waiting for his favorite part to happen. The torturing of the gang might please Tragedy but that is not enough for Chaos. As the rebirth continued dark energy was placed in their hearts which corrupted them completely. The rest of the beings Love, Fate, Destiny, Ethos, Life, Death, and Tragedy turned to the screen. Anyone with the ability to sense could feel the darkness growing rampant inside the gang's bodies. Such darkness could drive them past insane but to the point of no mind at all. The creatures all trembled as their eyes watched Chaos in fear. The gang screams would not stop even under the skin eating liquid.

The next person to use their card would be Ethos and if Ethos is in a bad state it will use its card only to amplify what Chaos has done. Ethos understands what is right in the world, however to understand that it must also understand what it wrong in the world. Ethos knows all pure and all evil things which drives it's personality in half. One half knows only good and the other half knows only bad. This can be good or bad depending on the person and situation.

"This is bad very bad." Ethos says in his good side voice.

"Will you stop it?" Life asked.

"We must also consider the evil this will bring! How wonderful that shall be!" Ethos replied in his wicked tone.

Everyone except Ethos sighed. It was no use trying to understand its way of thinking. Destiny smirked as it recalled its card. A meow screeched through the room where all the heroes were being held. A large black creature was the source of the noise. The creature Raven had rescued and adopted had grown to the state of an adult. Destiny's card had given it knowledge of many skills it possessed. The black pet got into a pouncing position and then jumped into the air. It clawed at the energy device powering the machine. The machine broke as the cat landed; its pink eyes seemed to be filled with rage. Yet rebirth continued to go on, for it is beyond a mortal's power to stop it. The creature clawed, bang, screeched, and attacked their containers repeatedly.

"Ethos is you not the knower of all good and evil?" Destiny snapped.

"Aye I am." Ethos replied.

"Do you not have a duty as a being of our kind?" Destiny asked.

"I do." Ethos answered.

"Chaos has done great evil and you have the power to stop it. You know right from wrong will you not do right?" Destiny questioned.

Fate gave Destiny a smirk as it understood what it was doing. Ethos put its hand on its chin in a thinking position. Only Fate and Destiny can imagine the life the heroes are born to achieve. The rise and the fall of Elrios are in the hands of these careless people who hardly care for anyone else. The term heroes shouldn't even be acquainted with them. If Elrios was to fall or to be slain they would not give a single fuck towards it. Meanwhile as the rebirth is trying to force its way in its having a hard time. The gang skin was like armor and it was not inviting the reincarnation in. Then the funniest thing happened.

The machine freaked out. Boop! Loup! Chew! Chew! Boop! Bee! The machines kept saying in unison as it began to break. The pod split in half and the wires released. A voice snickered and said "Enjoy your revenge." The dark energy in their hearts had stirred from the word revenge. It was like sniffing paint, it was just what they needed to get wired. Or in this case get angry. Everyone rose up slowly while the black creature returned to baby size not allowing the gang to see it's true self. The creature began to jump and dance as it was happy its masters were okay, completely ignoring the dark energy basically seeping through their hearts and continuing to grow.

The gang walked with a limp in their step almost as if their legs were being dragged along with the body. Everyone who even looked at them they killed easily. Their fighting skills have grown past mortal capabilities which are by all means illegal in immortal law. However not a single immortal cares for immortal laws. Now the gang is more dangerous both mentally and physically then they have ever been before, just when things were starting to look up for them. The black cat like creature was on their heels trotting happily totally excusing their darkness.

They busted down the wall and ran rampant in the inner city. After causing much chaos and destruction they left the city peacefully all smiling their familiar evil grins. As soon as they left the city they were struck by yellow lighting. Then hit again and again. After multiply hits everyone crashed to the ground. The figure who took a fear from Eve appeared before them. It dragged them to an alley. It tried to heal them from the darkness but it was in vain. Chaos's card cannot be stop even by Chaos it's self. The gang was asleep as she dragged them but then they began to gasps desperately for air.

"Yes mistress." The figure said.

The figure stood over them and began to chant a prayer. Arms stretched to the sky and eyes closed. That is if it even has eyes. The gang was still choking for air but more calmly. Fate was beating on Chaos for using such a card when it knew Ethos the most strangest of beings is right after it. Chaos smirked for the beings in the grand room and the humans in Elrios were all in panic from the chaos brought to them. This made Fate throw a deadly blow to Chaos after witnessing its smirk. Ethos still had its hand on its chin.

**Kiro: **Questions for readers: Black cat name? Card players genders and pairings? Kick back chapter soon?

**Chung: **Where the heck is all the reviews?

**Aisha: **Once a screw up always a screw up.

**Kiro: **Aisha I highly dislike Chung and you! get out!

***Chung and Aisha have been removed***

**Eve: **Finally.

**Elsword: **I know right? About time! Anyway go write another chapter!

**Everyone: **Reviews bring happiness!


	7. Chapter 7: Through darkness

**Kiro: **This is the longest that's why it took so long.

**Elsword: **You left your beloved fans waiting. q.q

**Eve: **She's sorry about that but in a good note grammar Nazi insulted her writing-

**Rena: **Its not right to do such things.

**Raven: **Yea Kiro speaks well for a language-loving-mixing-technically American.

**Eve: **Anyway know Kiro going to have to step up her game.

**_Chapter 7: Through darkness_**

"Elsword."

"Little brother!"

"Son!"

Elsword looked around drowsily as he awoke inside his mind. It was dark; the only other color besides black is red. Elsword felt a breeze and noticed he didn't have a shred of clothing on at all, but the darkness covered his nudity. Elsword got up and looked around the void, still hearing voices call him. Elsword touched his ear his earring was gone someone had stripped him bare. The voices sounded happy like they were eagerly awaiting his return. Elsword sighed as he continued to wander. A window appeared before him and as he got close, it opened. He walked through and his belongings returned to him. He looked at his hands then looked back up to see his long lost sister Elesis. The room was white all around.

"Elsword." What appeared to be Elesis said with an opportune voice.

"Sup." Elsword replied curtly.

"Sit with me." Elesis said point her hand out across from her. Elsword sat on his knees like his sister who was wearing her royal Velder uniform.

"What is this place?" Elsword asked like a kerf.

"Oh jo this is your mind even you know that!" Elesis managed to say in a fit of laughter.

"So then you're not real; I just thought you up." Elsword said warily.

"No I am here I just decided to appear to you as your sister." The being replied.

Elsword jumped back and reached for his sword. His sword was of course was not there so he balled his fists up. Elsword glared at it and it looked back at him with an apologetic face. A face which had pity, sorrow, and grief its face looked like it really cared. Elsword dropped his defense and gritted his teeth. The entity pointed back to the ground again like it did when it asked Elsword to sit with it. Elsword sat again but farther away this time. It let out a huff dropping its head before peeking back up at Elsword. Elsword starred into its eyes hoping to understand something of it. The creature did the same but grinned as it failed unlike Elsword who didn't fail.

"What do you want?" Elsword spat.

"Ha! Elsword my jo I need nothing of you. If I did I'd just make you do whatever I pleased. I'm just asking what does it feel to be swollen by darkness?" It replied like a half-wit.

"If you're so powerful shouldn't you already know? Or maybe even know what I'm going to say?" Elsword grunted.

"My jo, I understand that my kind has done you much wrong." It paused before taking a serious tone. "I mean you no harm I have never ever meant to harm you or your companions. Will answering my question does you such harm you imagined?"

"What the hell is a jo? I mean ugh you're glozing supercilious what does that term which you name me with mean?" Elsword corrected himself.

"Shall we make a parlay? I will answer your question if you answer mine."

"How will that earn me anything? Whatever the answer to your question is I wouldn't know. I never let darkness overcome me not even when it attacked my heart the first time!"

"Ha ha ha! Well then my jo this darkness is _thought up by you _and of course the answer to your question will help you understand my identity. By the way a jo is a beloved one, darling, or even sweetheart it's Scottish." The being giggled.

"I'm not your jo then!" Elsword yelled before awakening from his mind.

An echo of her laughter ringed in his mind. It wasn't like it had a bad laugh or that it was mean to him either but Elsword felt defensive to it. Elsword could feel the unthinkable energy seeping off the very words it spoke. It would have been beyond foolish to attack a creature of such power with just his bare hands or any weapon he currently has. Yet it laughed and smiled as if it had no troubles of its own. Tragedy watched Elsword's real body grow in darkness and wheeze as it lay defenseless on the ground. For Tragedy there was no joy in watching his most hated yet also most loved "toy" suffer in that sort of way. It was boring for it and Tragedy was not one to be bored.

"Aisha."

"Master Mage!"

"Sweetie!"

Aisha groaned at the familiar voices. She tossed wishing they would shut up so she could go back to bed. Aisha shivered as she noticed she has nothing on even her hair bands are gone leaving her hair free from containment. Aisha jumped up and looked around at the darkness. It was dark but not nearly as dark as Elsword's mind. Aisha wandered around the void looking for a possible exit. Aisha seen a pupil of hers and walked up to the robbed tyro. The student was sitting on the floor with its legs crossed. Aisha glared at the familiar face which she cared for.

"Do you wish to cleanse your mind?" The student asked.

"I'll do whatever the hell I please so fuck off." Aisha declared as she walked away.

"If you continue to ignore me you will be lost to darkness." The student warned.

Aisha grunted and then kept walking by. The student turned to look at Aisha who back was facing them. Aisha thought that this was a simple trick of the mind and was not giving into something so feeble. Aisha was once a powerful magician and she was not going to let her mind trick her like she has fallen to the status of dud. Yet she didn't give the slightest chance to the idea that this was not a hoax. When Aisha turned to yell at her pupil she had seen that the student was gone. Aisha shrugged and kept moving and seen someone she had always dreamed of killing.

The temperature dropped more as Aisha's purple eyes glared at the eyes before her face. The eyes starred back but without much evil to them compared to Aisha's glare. Aisha gritted her teeth and balled up her fist as she felt a rush of rage return. Before Aisha stood the man who murdered her family. Who destroyed her life in every way possible she would have gotten him if the reincarnation didn't get him first. No the man didn't die in fact he still works for the government making sure everyone is cleansed.

"Hello sweetie." The man said.

"I'm not your sweetie." Aisha muttered.

"Is that how you speak to your father after all this time?"

"I'm an orphan because of you, you sick bastard!" Aisha charged at him but he turned into shadows before appearing behind her.

"Why do you have no clothes on girl?" Aisha looked down at her naked body and tried to cover herself with her hands.

"Is it for one of these boys?" Her dad went on to say while a transparent image of Elsword and Chung appeared before her.

The speed of the shadows picked up and began to circle her. Aisha stood her ground getting ready to block an attack if one was to be thrown. She cursed under her breath at herself for not listening to her pupil. Aisha then stood strong feet far apart as she looked at her enemies. The purple hair ran fighting the wind failing deeply as it went on. The shadows stopped spinning and disappeared as her pupil walked up. Aisha frowned as she knew she would have to apologize for her ignorant actions. Aisha hated having to do such things her pride was just too big for such a humble thing.

"I ugh you know sorry about before you were only trying to help."

"I cannot save you now." The pupil replied.

"A few seconds ago-"

"At that time you did not accept or deny the darkness but by saying no to me you have."

Aisha cringed and shivered as she remained trapped inside her mind. More people of her past began to appear all the people who did something to aggravate her. Even people who carelessly bumped into her shoulder in the street. Fighting your mind is like a loop there is neither end nor start. it is just this and that over and over. Aisha fought her mind though hoping that in the end something will save her something will break the cycle. Aisha still wasn't looking to care for people in the world though she was looking to get out, and that at the moment was enough to care for anything. Aisha cried as she went on living in her mind cursing Ethos as she went on…

"Rena."

"Love."

"My child!"

Rena lingered up to look upon the ceiling of her mind. Rena noticed that she was naked right away yet felt no shame. Rena got up to her feet but fell back down. She tried again and succeeds in standing this time. Rena looked around it was dark and it frighten her from being in such a dark place. As she aimlessly wandered she kept hearing the voices she recalled too well. The one voice stung in each call as she remembers the blacksmith shop where she had seen him. Rena was cautious she feared her own mind because she could feel the corruption in it.

"Rena come hither let us talk." Elder appeared and said.

Clothes appeared on Rena's body which she marveled at. The elder sat a few feet across from Rena. Rena blinked at the elder with erectile eyes. Her lips moved but nothing came out it was almost like she was possessed. The elder sat patiently awaiting a reply from the young elf that was having a self disagreement. Finally the female elf shook her head in a coy fashion. Whatever she was pondering over she had come to a conclusion which seems to be hard for her to believe. Rena looked up to her elder with eyes of conviction before parting her lips to speak.

"I can tell that you are not my elder." Rena said in a contrite manner.

"I am not." The being giggled. "It took a creature of your wisdom that long to notice? I am simply appearing to you in a more appealing form."

"What is it that you wish to discuss with me?" Rena said taking a seat.

"Do you wish to go corrupt like your cope-mate Chloe?" It asked lowly.

Rena was token back by what it had said did it really believe she would do that? Rena couldn't understand why the entity would even assume such a thing. In Rena's brevity of thinking she gave herself a headache. The thing sitting with her grinned knowing exactly what she was doing. Rena tugged on her hair as she felt erubescent from the knowing grin of the stranger. Rena thought back in her life searching for her erroneous action. Rena sighed in disappointment as she couldn't find a single wrong.

"I don't understand how you came to such a thought." Rena replied slightly erudite.

"The darkness swelling and over taking you is not natural or provoked none the less it is there and is consuming the good in your body. I ask again do you wish to become corrupt like Chloe?"

"Of course I do not wish for such a thing!" Rena replied fully eructative.

"Yet you and your friends act wickedly to others already, maybe you should just become fully corrupt."

"Why should we give a damn about the people of the world?"

"Do you deny me?"

"No."

"Then you already have the answer to why you should give _a damn about the world_ don't you?"

"I suppose so thank you for your wisdom and time."

Everything swirled as Rena felt herself become fainter. Her headache grew more irritable and swirled along with the world. Her body felt disconnected and measly instead of the strong and naturally connected feeling she usually gets from it. It was like a flushing feeling almost like her minds troubles were being wiped away in a single wipe. She thought over an appropriate word to describe the feeling. In all her years she had never felt this way or come across a person who has. Rena felt enlightened to find new wisdom.

"Raven."

"Honey."

"My boy!"

Raven awoke in a puddle of his own sweat. The three voices swirled in inner most parts which freaked him out. Raven recalled the voice of his fiancé Seris calling him in her sweet melodic voice. Memories of Seris attempting to kill him appeared and made him cringe at her voice now. His dead lovely fiancé tried to eat him in a horrific abandon shop the event left a scar on his scarred heart. He rolled over and let out a breath and saw the breath he wondered why it's so cold. Then he noticed his bare skin and sighed at his comment earlier as it was clear as to why he was cold. He lazily got up and walked around the dark space hoping to find something warm.

"Over here!" Raven's mother called out to him.

"M-mom!" Raven shouted back.

Raven dashed over and hugged his long lost parent. At a young age of six Raven's mother was reincarnated but she didn't live to be 'holy' as they planned. Raven's dad went seeking revenge for his wife's death but only sought death itself. Raven knows that it is impossible for this image to be his real mother but he will not waste a single moment he can have with her again. The women slowly pushed Raven back while moving some naughty hair strands from out of his eyes. She acted like a mother, talked like his mother, smiled like his mother she must be his mother right?

"I am not your mother, child." The being whispered in his ear.

"T-then-"

"Have you given up on fighting darkness my child?"

"I thought you said you are not my mother."

"I didn't give that type of birth to you, my child."

"What do you mean?"

"My child, that is not a matter for your mortal mind to handle. Simply answer my question."

"Everyone in the world is full of darkness…" Raven looked away before continuing. "…even my comrades"

"My child-"

"Shut the hell up and leave me to rot!" Raven cut it off before marching away.

Raven began to hear different voices whisper his name. He got in his sword fighting stance even though he was missing his sword. Raven smirked as he had seen the dark creatures forming in front of him. Raven taunted them to come closer as he grunted. As they came at him he turned and hauled ass! The voices screeching for him to stop and fight, insulting his pride and honor as he continued to run away. As Raven ran he looked back to see over thousands of dark things were chasing him. He cursed his stupid words early to the being before but he didn't regret a single thing. His hair flew back as he ran harder leaving his followers in the dust for the moment.

"Eve."

"My queen."

"Princess!"

Eve groaned as she hated being woken up by someone. Eve blinked seeing she was lying in darkness. Eve yawned causally and ignored what she saw and rolled over. Eve frowned as she felt the need for company of some sort. She sat up and looked around yet it was in vain there is nothing around her. Eve pouted as she recalled being trapped in a hole for months with broken legs. The only company she had was pain and that is unforgivable. The first two days Eve had died from too much blood loss. Yet the Nasods put her through reincarnation and she was revived to live out her life as the Nasod queen. That's what everyone told her that is her fate; however no one knew just how big of a dick the Nasod king was. What he had done to her was also unforgivable yet remembering his death makes her happy.

Eve forced herself up only to kneel back down. Eve touched her outer layer or what human call _skin. _She took in her bare body and decided it was definitely something to consider wearing more often. It provided less restriction to her movement and r- Eve turned violently looking for her loyal drones. She then called them mentally, no answer. She called her computer mentally, no answer. Eve rested the center of her forehead in her palm as she sigh her sad sigh. She then broke out of her pose and put her hands on her hips looking around once more. Eve then marched off eagerly looking to slap someone until they were dead. Eve added and exception to that idea which is if she meets anyone who is not her comrades she will slap them without mercy.

"Little queen!" A voice called out through a door.

Eve stared at the door with a look of bewilderment. She thought it over and decided that door was not there when she first walked up. Eve growled as she stepped forward towards the door. She was where she had begun; searching and hoping for someone to help her to give her the sense of company. As Eve stepped through and her battle attire returned, she blinked her eyes swiftly adjusting to the sudden light. A Nasod sat before her in a butler uniform which gave it a humble appearance. It sat on its knees with its hands grab at the knees it sat on which also gave it a noble appearance. Eve sucked in her breath as she strolled up to it to slap it.

"Little queen do you _really_ wish to slap me?" The Nasod asked.

"I wish to rebuild our race yet I had already made up my mind to slap whoever was not my comrade that I met." Eve replied impassively.

"Ha! I'm not really a Nasod I only took the image of your butler, Oberon, to sooth your situation." The being replied.

"Oberon? Butler? What do you speak of creature?" Eve said in her tyrant voice.

"Don't take my kindness for granted little queen you are replaceable." It snickered.

"How dare you!"

"The question is _how dare you _allow darkness to rule your body?"

"I had always lived in darkness why are you asking that now creature?"

"So you deny my assistance?"

"I am the queen of Nasods I need no help from you."

The thing before Eve grinned a crooked grin while squinting at her. Eve stood firm and straight showing off the manners and grace she had been taught. As Eve blinked the figure was gone and she felt the burden of what she had just done. She felt heavy and weak yet she knew it was just her emotions getting to her. Those emotions that were dormant until _her_ knight stirred them. Eve whispered deadly insults to her pride as her bangs fell covering her ashamed face. She knew she _could _use help and _any _help would be good than no help at all yet her pride would not allow her to lower herself that way. Eve swore even more as the darkness began to swirl around her. Eve closed her eyes and then opened them putting on her unemotional face.

"If you wish for the goddess of justice to justify you take another step closer." Eve whispered while sticking out her right hand motioning them to come closer.

"Chung."

"Pika-pika!"

"Son!"

Chung jumped up and looked around. Sweat launched off from off his face as he turned his head continuously. Chung had the second lightest darkness out of the gang. Chung rushed up at the sound of his dad's call it made his heart race. He ran through the void to a window which opened just like how it did for Elsword. Chung ignored the fact that his clothes had returned he didn't even know they left. In the white room was Chung's mom in a fancy Hamel housewife dress. The woman sat elegantly with her long blonde hair resting perfectly behind her back. The women would remind you of Eve because the women herself was a queen as well and it showed in everything about her. Chung stopped as he was shocked to see his long lost mother; tears marched down his face from where they spawn in his eyes.

"Chung." His mother whispered which seem to break the nostalgic silence.

"Mother I-" Chung began.

"I am not your mother pikachu." The being replied.

"Wait what? Pikachu?"

"Ha don't think too hard about it pikachu, do you wish to become evil Chung?"

"What the hell is it to you? You're not my mother you're a fake so back the fuck off and leave me alone."

"So you deny me?"

"Hell yea!"

The room blew up into darkness along with his clothes which gave a damned feeling to it. Chung looked around as he was left in darkness with no clothes, voices, comfort, or light. A cry could be heard from across his mind. Chung had stumbled upon a dark memory that was active in his mind, however it will only add on to his torture. Chung sat as he seen a three year old version of him playing with a toy. His mom was just slapped in the background which made the younger Chung turn. His dad then smashed his beer bottle on his mother's head. His mother fell to the ground making a thump with the sound of glass.

"Kuuuh!" Was the sound his mother made.

His dad then grabbed his mother collar to her shirt and spat at her in his slur. He was ranting about bills and how she doesn't love him. Though the Seiker family has never ever been behind in bills and his mother first boyfriend is the man roughing her up. Little Chung sat and watched in amazement just like present Chung. His noble, honored father had lowered himself to the most indecent man on the planet. His dad had become a punk who beat on weak defenseless women and that to Chung was poison to his stomach. This is only one of the beatings his mother went through before leaving him at the age of three and a half years old. Still the household was never the same without his mother yet his dad cleaned up his act and lived to be honorable.

After the past memory dark figures of the people in the memory began to form and snarl. Chung slowly got up as he tried to cope with all that he had just relived. Chung loves his father but he also loved his mother how is he supposed to love someone who hurt someone so dear to him. One shadow jumped at him and he fell backwards dodging it. Chung then picked himself up in a hustle and ran away from the creatures. The creatures chased him as tried to escape their darkness but in what way can he escape his mind. Denying the being is denying light into your heart which went corrupt. Meanwhile the card players sat bored and sad as they awaited their most hated toy to rise up for more fun.

**Kiro: **In the mean time check out my youtube channel!

**Raven: **Hey guys you know what I just noticed NO AISHA OR CHUNG!

**Rena: **Kiro going to replace them give her time.

**Elsword: **next is the kick back chapter ready for a recap?

**Eve: **We know some people need a catch up also were going to add some mystery in it.

**Kiro: **Shout out to all fanfic writers! Cinnamon and oranges~

**Everyone: **Reviews bring happiness! We need encouragement to continue and what is the black cat thing name!


	8. Chapter 8: Out of darkness

**Kiro: **So crap happened and I lost the story but I wrote it again.

**Elsword: **No more excuses now read.

_**Chapter 8: Out of darkness**_

Elsword sat up in a rush as sweat rolled down his face. Elsword looked around franticly swiping his head to and fro. Raven's pet came trotting over and happily licked him. Elsword calmed down and massaged the back of the black hybrid's neck. The cat creature smiled with his blazing pink eyes he loved it when you petted his neck. Elsword was already quite fond of the animal since he never had a pet before and longed to have one. Elsword seen Rena shift and then remembered his comrades are sick. As he attempted to get up he felt a rush enter his body. Elsword was on his feet but staggered around as he tried to stay inside his body. However he was pushed away and took over.

The bloody red eyes which everyone had feared slip in the back of his head. The being walked over in almost angelic manner and placed their well Elsword's hand on Rena's head. Rena was no longer hot and stopped shifting. She sneezed which released dark bubbles into the sky which Elsword's head followed to allow him to see everything that was going on. Elsword's body stood up and the being flee from it which made Elsword fall to a knee. In the shift no one was in control of the body which made him almost fall down. Rena continued sneezing darkness as she recovered. The black cat creature rushed over and licked her adding pleasure to her recovery.

Elsword practically skipped over to Eve as he was excited to save his love. Elsword bent over next to her raging body as he calmed his inner self. He took the feel of an immortal and placed a hand upon her temple. Eve coughed as she felt darkness escape her body. Elsword cradled her body as if block her from all darkness in the world. The darkness she continued to release dodged Elsword as it flew to the sky not wishing to conflict with an immortal. Eve raised her eyes a quarter way to only see a blur of red. She could tell that the comforting red is her beloved knight.

"E-elsword." Eve said.

"It's okay now." He replied snuggling her closer.

Rena finally finished recovering and glanced at the duo. Elsword tensed under her eyes which Eve ignored. The hybrid pouted as he seen Elsword was cooing over Eve's return and not him. Eve smiled weakly as she gently waved her hand to shoo Elsword off. Elsword placed her down gently as he got up and marched over to Raven. The pet jumped over to lick and embrace Eve. Raven grunted after Elsword helped him. As he tried to leave Raven grabbed his arm which made him turn. "Thank you." Raven whispered as he let his arm go.

Rena strolled over to Raven to give him a kiss upon his cheek. Elsword went over to heal Aisha and Chung. Aisha coughed rapidly at her recovery. Elsword looked her over to see if she was okay and she tossed. Chung released darkness and other filth from is rear end which made Elsword laugh. After a while they managed to find oatmeal and made a fire in the alley. They sat and ate in silence away from Elsword as usual. Eve wanted to sit with him but he wanted to be alone. The only company which left to and fro is Raven's pet.

"He needs a name." Raven grunted.

"Shadow." Chung was prompted to say by a being that is not in the card game.

"ShadowFang." Aisha added by the same being.

"Lucky." Elsword decided.

"Lucky ShadowFang it is then!" Rena cheered as she giggled.

"Hear that buddy? They finally came up with a decent name for you." Raven whispered. Everyone even Lucky laughed.

"So…" Rena looked down then up again. "You guys want to help people now right?"

"I guess so." Raven replied in a coy manner. Everyone else just nodded.

"So now were all mercenaries." Elsword snickered which Raven glared at him for.

The gang finished dinner and prepared to sleep in different dark spots in case someone finds them. Eve stopped preparing her spot and walked over to the crouched Elsword. She stood at his backside yet he was fully aware someone was there. He looked over his shoulder and seen her drone. Elsword returned to making his space waiting for her to state her business. Eve grabbed a lock of her hair as she started to squirm. Eve stopped straightened then sighed.

"Elsword I have a request." Eve stated in her royal manner.

"What?" Elsword asked curtly.

"I don't care how but I like to _destroy _again."

"Huh?"

"I want to kill without mercy destroying everything in my path."

"Oh now you mention it we-"

Elsword stopped and gazed at Eve. Eve starred back awaiting him to finish his thought. Elsword stood up and turned all the way around without breaking their gaze. He then put his hands on her shoulders and tilting his head slightly. The ends of his hair swished at the movement.

"I'll try." Elsword said with a slight grin.

"Thank you."

"Really? Don't you think I'm scary?" He whispered in her ear.

"I trust only you to be by my side; we are a duo." Eve whispered in his ear.

They smirked as they went their separate ways. Aisha watched the scene intensely as she thought up a way to do something mushy with Chung. Rena and Raven kissed each other for what felt like hours and then they went to sleep murmuring their good nights. Everyone else seemed to fall asleep but Aisha was too flustered to sleep. Aisha sneezed as she shivered from the cold. Chung then came over and they shared each other's warmth. That morning everyone helped set up for breakfeast but then Shadow growled at the entrance to the alley.

The gang reached for their weapons as shadows of people came in sight. Rena shot an arrow as soon as a guy came in sight. The arrow scrapped the middle of his nose which made the E.C.U. jump back. The E.C.U. dash around the corner suspecting she has to reload. Too bad she doesn't even have a bow string! Rena unleashes a fury of arrows as she jumps appropriately to match the shots. Raven, Elsword, and Eve remained to help her hold off the soldiers. When the heavy armored men arrived Rena swapped to her sword. The two duos attacked as much as they could until all forty of the men were slain.

Team of four ran down the back way of the alley. They ran at full speed to the meeting spot. Boom! Rumble! Boom! Crash! Boom! Crash! Someone was firing some sort of heavy artillery at the memorial for the outlier lands. The meeting spot was a memorial for the fallen in the abandon areas of Elrios. The area used to be a busy shopping square but now it is full of graves. Four heroes split up into their duos as they searched for the other three members. Boom! Another shot went off as they got closer to the war raging in the area. Raven and Rena were the first to step into the warzone.

"What are they doing?" Rena asked.

"Fighting for what's right." Raven replied.

They looked to their left to see six heavy gunners for E.C.U. The place they stand is a road between four houses so it's like an intersection. Rena sighed as she noticed the men were not moving any time soon. Raven dashed across without being seen thanks to his excellent speed. He stops and looked at Rena waiting for her to join him. Rena gulped as she too rushed across hoping to not be seen. Luckily she got across just in time to not be seen by any men. After going a few houses down they see civilians beating a man to death with a bent pipe.

"Stop!" Rena screams.

"Why?" The rouge looking female asked as she whipped her bangs back.

"He has done many wrongs but that doesn't mean you decide whether he deserves to live or die."

"Okay then what do you think I should do with him?"

"Tie him up, strip him of everything he owns, and then b-" Rena paused as she noticed she was about to tell them to burn the man.

"Burn him! Awesome idea thanks come on guys!" The teen cheered.

"No you shouldn't kill the man." Raven said.

One of the boys with her slings the E.C.U. member over his shoulder with ease as they run to find some gasoline. Raven and Rena chase after the energetic children. Meanwhile Elsword and Eve finally reach the main area where the war is. A rock flew in the air towards Eve which her black drone, Moby blocked for her. The duo looked up to glare at the long line of men before them. Elsword grinned wickedly as he summoned Conwell and slashed through the left hand side of men. Eve shot electrons rapidly. It was a rush to have to defend oneself from many attackers. Eve summoned spears to slice through her foes.

Elsword summoned more Conwells to wring blood as well. Elsword and Eve smiled and laughed as they killed more and more. Elsword decided to end this quick.

"Rage cutter!" Elsword wailed.

Then after the massacre those who remained alive flee from him after he growled. Eve however was enjoying herself too much to allow them to get away. She glided after them and after getting close enough she stopped. "Queen's throne!" Eve yelled and then slaughtered those who attempted to leave without dying. In the end people were cut in half or slashed beyond fixing. Some were slapped to death or electrified to live with the dead. Arms and other body parts were spread across the area.

"Fuck we're almost as bad as the reincarnation!" Elsword chuckled.

"This was…." Eve paused before smiling at him. "…destructive."

"So you had fun?"

"Yea!"

Meanwhile Rena and Raven almost released the fluids in their stomach as they seen young children rip to shreds all through the streets. Older men from the E.C.U did not bother them but the children were just too much to tolerate. Raven managed to catch up to the kids first but that was because they were too scared to move. The kids shivered as they watched their friends body parts hung to and fro. Rena and Raven stayed with the children comforting them and encouraging them. The youth decided to follow them and learn. Aisha and Chung then showed up saying they knew where Eve and Elsword are.

The members ran deeper into the warzone. Boom! Crash! Lucky turned into a giant cat. Raven's jaw dropped open unlike the others who just went wide eyed. Shadow flew above the area as he searched for the missing two members. He finally seen the duo surrounded by E.C.U. ShadowFang landed and covered them with his wings. Then a bright light flashed as far as Elsword and Eve could tell. The other members ran towards the light came from. They all turned and marveled at the troopers who are all stone now. E.C.U. ran up once again to them and Lucky covered everyone again.

"Capture them men!" A man yelled.

After the light again all you could hear was moaning. Shadow let them go before returning to cute size. This time the unlucky foes were dying from sort of plague. Meanwhile Tragedy was in human form jumping all around laughing and prancing. Destiny was the first to give in and ask what it was so happy about. Tragedy rolled on the floor laughing before wiping a fake tear away to answer it.

"I went over to MarioFireRed house, you guys know it right?"

"Who doesn't? Go on."

"He got the idea that I should use the missiles I saved from my card and use them on Elsword!" Tragedy squealed.

"Why would he give you that idea?"

"He was talking to someone else when he said it but I heard."

A wind sound could be heard from where the gang was standing. It sounded like something big was moving at full speed through the air or at least that's what it sounded like. Eve looked up into the sky and then pointed to Tragedy's missiles. Elsword ran away from everyone and the military hardware followed him as he ran. Aisha teleported on one of them and wacked it but it didn't stop. The missile slammed her in the back then followed its friends. Tragedy got even happier yet stopped and turned back into immortal form. Elsword jumped through a window and missiles exploded into the wall. Eve and company rushed over to his aid but he was in a truck honking them to join.

It was a tractor trailer with an extended cab. Aisha and Chung were in the trailer with the equipment while everyone else sat in the vehicle. Aisha peaked open the trailer door to see E.C.U. members on bikes chasing after them. They are defiantly on steroids Aisha thought to herself. Aisha tapped Chung on the shoulder and alerted him to the druggies. They busted both doors open so they slammed against the trailer. Aisha sent Angkor to suck life from different people. Chung shot his cannon at various steroid users. It was like scenes from a movie were the heroes just hijacked or captured something.

**Kiro: **Mario is now associated with the card players :O

**Eve: **What was Elsword going to say?

**Elsword: **Kiro eased up on the profanity this time.

**Raven: **I guess we should suspect lots more cursing the next chapter.

**Kiro: **Oh heck yea! We're going back to our urban warfare.

**Rena: **Cool we have followers now :3

**Elsa: **And the hybrid finally got a name thanks to Mario and Keep Calm Be Ninja

**Lucky ShadowFang: **That's right!

**Everyone else: :O**

**Cinnamon and oranges~**


End file.
